1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a framing device and more specifically it relates to a framing tool for accurately and easily supporting framing materials at a right angle with respect to each other so that they may be fastened together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
During the course of construction of various structures, it is often necessary to fasten a first material to a second material at a right angle, such as in framing lumber for roofs, walls and the like. When securing lumber in such a manner, it is often necessary to use rulers or other framing aids to ensure the proper angle between the two pieces being fastened together. Even a miscalculation of a few degrees can lead to structural instability or wasted materials.
In the past, such materials are hand-held in their proper orientation prior to fastening. Alternatively, increasingly complex and sometimes potentially dangerous devices may be utilized to ensure proper fitting of the materials together. When forced to hold the materials in a certain orientation, multiple individuals may be necessary and there is always the risk of error or injury due to an individual's hands being present near the area being fastened.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved framing tool for accurately and easily supporting framing materials at a right angle with respect to each other so that they may be fastened together.